From This Day Forth
by amorveritas
Summary: The journey Kim and Ron take after STD ends. Currently, something has happened to Kim and Ron has been framed for it. Now includes an explaination for chapter 4, which can be downright confusing. R&R!
1. Love

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan-fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the characters listed herein. _

**From This Day Forth**

_Chapter 1: Love_

Monique looked over at Ron and Kim, and then up at the clock. _Wow_, she thought. _Three minutes and still going strong. They had been building up to this for such a long time. Ron, it's been obvious, had moving in this direction for months, ever since the modulator incident. Kim, on the other hand, never let on that she had more than plutonic feelings, but yet it seems so natural to her, like she was deceiving herself._

Rufus was leaning against her, with a look of happiness for Ron and Kim. She looked down at the naked mole rat, and became puzzled. She leaned down and asked, "Rufus! Is that lipstick you're wearing?" She laughed as the mole rat blushed and scurried off toward the napkins.

She glanced back at Kim. They had finally ended their kiss, and the look on Kim's face spoke of a happiness that only comes once. She and Ron were still clinging hard to one another and neither seemed to want the moment pass_. Congratulations you two,_ Monique thought, and then turned away when she noticed Brick walking her way.

The song ended, and so did the prom. Ron and Kim finally tore themselves apart, holding each other by the arm. Their eyes met, yet both seemed uneasy as to what to say. Kim finally broke the silence by saying, "I'm sorry."

"For what," cried Ron?

"I-I should have realized—sooner," Kim tried to say with a tinge of regret, but her voice found no sound and tears began to pool as she closed her eyes.

Ron, seeming to grasp what she was trying to tell him, brought his hands slowly up, and held her head with his hands as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He lovingly gazed into her eyes and began comforting her with the most loving and manly voice he could muster.

"Kimberly Ann," he started. "Unless I'm missing something, I kind of think we just realized that we like each other, you know." Kim let out a giggle as Ron struggled with being manly, and for the fact he had used her middle name. "We both made mistakes in the past, but that's the past. Let's be thankful we finally— you know— unless this is the only . . ."

Kim opened her eyes as Ron faltered. She saw fear in his loving blue eyes, and felt him tense up, waiting for her to reject him. "Ron," Kim whispered. "It's taken me so long to realize. I've been running around, looking for love; but all I had to do was reach out to the guy by my side."

Her mind raced back to early in the night, after she and Ron defeated Drakken. _Why did I grab Ron and hurry him along? Because I knew. I've always known; I just never let myself see the truth._

Kim leaned forward and kissed Ron again, pulling him into her. He kissed back hungrily, and she felt him relax as he wrapped his arms around her again. They both let out a deep sigh when it was over, each knowing that the other felt the same as they did.

Kim broke eye contact with Ron as she looked out into the gym. She gasped and began turning a deep shade of red when she realized the rest of the school was watching Ron and her. Ron looked where Kim was looking and gulped as he discovered why Kim had frozen.

"Well, uh, can I walk you home," Ron stuttered, hoping to stop broadcasting their lives in front of the school. "Ye-yes," Kim nearly yelped. Ron and Kim slipped their hands together as they walked hurriedly out of the gym.

The night air had cooled, and Kim shivered as the wind brushed against her skin, already sensitive from Ron's touch. "May I offer you my coat, my dear," Ron inquired in the most proper English voice he could muster? "That would be rather respectable of you," Kim replied in a Victorian accent. They laughed as Ron removed his coat and wrapped it around Kim's shoulders.

Ron left his arm around Kim as she slowly moved her arm around his waist. They walked in silence as they made their way to Kim's home. Outside her front door, Kim broke contact and turned to face Ron. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess everything is going to change now, isn't it," Kim said, looking down at their feet? "Why," Ron questioned her? "Despite the fact your dad's going get a space pod aimed at the nearest black hole, what's there to change?"

"I guess, nothing," Kim giggled. "It's just, it feels like there should be something different between being friends and going out, shouldn't there?"

"I don't know KP. I don't know." Ron began worrying again, not wanting anything to hurt his relationship with Kim. Kim, filled with the same worries, looked up into Ron's face. Kim smiled and said resolutely, "Well, I'm not letting anything come between us." Ron's face softened to Kim's words and replied, "I'm not either."

Ron's suddenly burped, and immediately began turning red from embarrassment. Kim pulled away and giggled, hoping to put Ron at ease. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you some things," Kim exclaimed, and then burped even louder than Ron.

"Ewww! KP, that's gross," Ron playfully yelled, as he poked Kim in the stomach. "Hey! Who said you could touch me there," Kim complained. As Ron began to look sorry, Kim developed a devilish grin and began poking back.

"Hey! Owww! Cut that out!" Ron grabbed her hands and pinned them against her chest. Kim fell back against the house, and in her helpless situation, her eyes implored Ron to kiss her.

Ron apparently received the message, as he moved closer and kissed her top lip delicately. He then began attacking both lips mercilessly with quick, tender kisses. During the onslaught, Kim became of how much Ron was enjoying himself as she felt him press against her upper leg. Combined with the feelings coming from her own abdomen, she let out a small moan of pleasure.

Startled by this new noise from his friend since pre-k, Ron paused. Ron sensed that this was not the right time to continue this exploration and helped Kim back to her feet. Kim was disappointed that the moment had ended, but relieved that it had when the front opened a second later.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible stared as they found Kim and Ron standing outside, looking as though they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "I think you two have been out there long enough," Mr. Possible said in an ultra-parental voice, after which he began mouthing the words "black hole" to Ron.

Kim looked down sheepishly as she circled the porch with her right foot. Ron began scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and started out, "Can I call you tomorrow, KP," asked Ron, his voice lacking the confidence that his actions had conveyed minutes earlier?

"Uh, yeah, you can ca-," Kim began to say. "We'll let you two finish up," Mrs. Possible interjected, as she closed the door and pulled her husband away.

"I guess this it for tonight, huh KP," Ron said in a disappointed voice. "Yeah," Kim said, equally disappointed. They looked each other in the eyes, and Kim felt herself begin to melt. "Oh, how I love this guy," she thought to herself. Ron leaned closer and gave Kim one last kiss for the evening.

When it was over, Kim took off Ron's coat and handed it back to him, catching his hand in the process. "I love you Ron Stoppable."

Ron's felt himself melt as he heard those words. "I love you too Kim Possible."

Kim gave a tiny squeal as she heard Ron's reply and gave him a quick kiss. They stood there for a moment, as though time did not exist, but finally began moving away from each other. Kim looked back at Ron as he walked backwards, blowing her a kiss. She caught it, turned, and went inside.

Once inside the house, Kim ran up to her room where she found her mother waiting. She crossed the room and enveloped her mom with the biggest hug she had. Mrs. Possible smiled and hugged her daughter, who had a smile bigger than the Cheshire cat's. "So the Prom went well Kimmi," she asked?

"It was the best mom," she squealed out. "I can't believe it took me this long to realize the truth though." "What truth," her mom questioned, eyebrows rising? "That Ron and I were meant for each other," Kim said, her face falling downcast.

"What's the matter Kimmi-cub," Mrs. Possible queried? "I…" was all Kim could say before she broke down and began crying and sobbing. She pulled away and crashed onto her bed, continuing to cry despite the warmness that Ron had filled her with. In fact, it was because of the feelings Ron had evoked in her.

"How could I, mom? How could I let myself fall for a syntho-drone, how could I go out with those other guys, when Ron's been right there, all this time? How could I be so ignorant to the fact that I've loved Ron, and that he's loved me? I can't imagine how much I hurt Ron, how much he's had to endure because of me."

Kim gave an immense exhale of breath, as she began to gain control of herself. Mrs. Possible reached over and held her daughter close and said, "Sometime we can be oblivious to things right under our own nose. But if you hadn't noticed, I think Ron has forgiven you."

Kim thought about everything that had occurred that night, including the close call outside the door. Kim gave a laugh as she wiped her tears away. "Thanks mom."

"No problem Kimmi. Now you get to sleep, you've had a busy day."

"I will mom."

As her mom left the room, Kim got up and closed the door. She slipped out of her dress and laid it across her chair. She would never forget this night. As she put on her pajamas, all of the feelings Ron had brought up in her began rushing back. She was still upset with herself, but it no longer mattered. She did, and he did, and they were. Kim resolved to make sure Ron knew how important he was to her, as she recounted everything that had happened today: the sights, his words, the feelings, the smell of his cologne, how he made her moan….

Ron made his way home, skipping and jumping and laughing. It finally happened. Month after month he longed to tell Kim how he felt. More importantly, she felt the same way. Ron made it a point to stay away from the drains, just in case he started to melt.

"BOOYAH" Ron yelled! He ran the rest of the way home, nearly getting hit by three different cars. Once in his room, Ron found Rufus waiting for him sleepily. He swept up the naked mole rat and laughed, "This is buddy, it's finally happened!" Rufus made noises of approval, before falling asleep in Ron's hands.

Ron set him down and began changing for bed. As he turned out the lights, Ron heard a tick against his window. Ron looked out his window and saw….

"Kim! What was she doing outside," Ron said to himself? Kim stood on the ground with a handful of pebbles, her purple pajamas blowing in the gentle wind. Ron melted as her shirt blew slowly up, her tight stomach reflecting in the gentle moonlight.

Ron turned and hurried outside. He was met with those arms he had come to know so well this evening and with a barrage of kisses. He reciprocated joyfully. When Kim seemed to have her fill, she collapsed into Ron, causing them to fall to the ground

Ron brushed back her hair and looked passionately into her glowing green eyes. He shuddered as the power of her eyes mesmerized him, as they had never done before. "So, I guess you couldn't get enough of the Ron, eh KP," Ron jeered.

"Shut up and hold me," Kim ordered. "Aye aye, captain," Ron replied, reaching one arm around her back as his other hand reached up to stroke her cheek. As they lay there, Ron grew more curious as to what brought Kim to his house.

"KP," Ron started. "I thought I told you to shut up," Kim questioned him with a very pouty voice? "KP, what's wrong," Ron blurted out after a moment? "I, I'm so sorry Ron. I'm sorry that— I'm sorry for everything Ron." She stared into his eyes, forcing him to give her his full attention. "You were right when you brushed me off, when I said that Eric was never going to change us. I ditched you every moment I could to be with Eric, and …" Kim paused. "I almost let the most import person to me out of my life."

"KP." "Ron, I'm never letting go, okay. It's you and me, until the end." She reached up and kissed him. Ron sighed in contentment. _She really does love me,_ he thought._ It's not a rebound; it's not pity– it's love. She really does like me the way I love her._ Ron let a tear fall from his eye.

"Oh, Ron," Kim wailed, silently crying into his shoulder. Ron smiled to himself. "I almost lost you once KP, but now I have you back, and we're closer than ever. I'm not going to let go of you either KP; I love you too much."

They continued to lie in the grass until a gush of wind notified them of impending rain. They looked at each other, neither willing to let the other go. It felt as if they were as distant as could be, and that they needed to make up for lost time and reassure each other that this was real. Kim was to first to move, slowly getting up, and then pulling Ron up into an affectionate embrace.

"Follow me," she whispered slyly. She led Ron by the hand up to the tree house, and went to a corner to retrieve an old blanket. She looked at the sign Ron had painted earlier and frowned. She walked back over to Ron and the couch, smiled, and pushed Ron over. Ron landed with a thump into the old sofa, and sensing what was coming next, maneuvered himself onto his side. Ron looked up at Kim with love, care, and fear. Kim spread the blanket over Ron; then crawled underneath, pressing her back into Ron. "Hold me Ron. I want to be in your arms forever."


	2. The Stranger

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan-fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the characters listed herein. _

_Authors Note: I apologize for the cheap way I got myself out of having Kim's house perfect when they got back from the prom. I totally did not realize what I had done until I was halfway thru this chapter._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And to everyone who will!_

**From This Day Forth**

_Chapter 2: The Stranger_

_Ron's Treehouse_

It was raining when Kim woke up; she smiled as she realized where she was. She felt Ron playing with her hair, and she turned over to greet him.

"Hey there, love of my life." "Hello yourself," Ron whispered back. He cautiously leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on Kim's lips. He was still nervous about this new wrinkle in their relationship and the last thing he wanted was to screw it up.

Kim melted as Ron kissed her. Neither Josh nor Eric had ever made her feel like this. Ron made her feel complete, and she loved every second of it. "That's one way to greet a girl," Kim smirked, as she reached to place her hands on Ron's face. They studied each other for a moment, probing, making sure that last night wasn't a dream. Content with his findings, Ron propped himself up with his arm and kissed Kim again, with as much passion as he could muster.

Suddenly, Ron's hand slipped off of the couch and he rolled over Kim, spilling onto the floor. As he tried to pick himself up, he somehow (it is the Ron factor after all) missed the floor and dropped to the ground. "Oomph!"

"Ron," Kim cried, as she jumped off the couch and peered through the hole in the floor. "I'm okay KP," Ron yelled. He slowly picked his now soggy self off the ground and climbed back up to the tree house.

"Oh, Ron!" Kim rolled her eyes and proceeded to envelop Ron in a big hug.

"Oww!" Ron winced in pain. "What wrong," Kim asked, worried Ron's clumsiness had gotten him hurt. "Eh, nothin', it's just between Shego's clothes-line and Eric's face stomping, I'm a little sore"

"Awe, do you want me to kiss your neck and make it better," Kim solicited? "Yes, ma'am," Ron exclaimed! Realizing what he had just said, Ron turned crimson and looked away.

Kim felt equally awkward. She had enjoyed their flirting, but she suddenly realized a big problem. This was Ron. She couldn't imagine talking to him about any of her relationships, yet here he was, and her boyfriend no less.

Then Kim had another thought about where all of this led. Marriage? Sex? Marriage didn't bother Kim. She couldn't image a future without Ron, and they were already so close that marriage was just a progression. But SEX! She was revolted at the idea; yet at the same time she knew that's what she wanted. His kisses, his touch, his embrace: they drove her wild. But this was Ron! Best Friend Forever Ron since pre-K. How could they…

"KP? Hey, earth to KP." Ron waved his hand in front of her face. Ron had been embarrassed at his outburst. This was his best friend after all. But now Kim was also his girlfriend, and well…. Ron paused. Conflicting emotions rose within him, and he knew they were going to have to have a long talk.

"Oh, sorry Ron," Kim said sheepishly. "I was just thinking." "About what KP," Ron asked? "Oh, nothing in particular. I was just thinking about us."

"In a good way or a bad way," Ron asked nervously. "I would have to say in a confused way," Kim said shyly. "I just feel Weird right now." "What do you…?" Kim cut him off. "Ron, you're my best friend in the whole wide world but now you're something even more and it's confusing me."

Ron's insides started shaking. He began to prepare himself for the worst. Kim saw his downtrodden face and reached over and embraced him with a ferocious hug. "Ron, I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't understand my feelings any more."

"Sorry KP. I guess I'm a little confused too." They held each other for a few moments, neither of them sure what to do or say. Ron pulled back from Kim and gazed into her eyes. He saw fear and uncertainty there that he had seen only once before.

It frightened him. Kim was always the strong one, and he always followed her lead. But Ron took a moment and realized why he had always been with her: to be there when she needed him. And for the second time in twelve hours, he was determined to help her through her uncertainty.

He reached over and brushed Kim's cheek as he laid his chin on her shoulder. "I love you KP," he whispered. "I always have and I always will." Kim nearly squealed, and squeezed the air out of Ron. When she finally let go, a blue-faced Ron gasped for air. She laughed at Ron as he overdramatically pretended to cough and sputter. After he finished his performance, he looked back at Kim. Her green eyes shimmered with light behind them. He smiled to himself.

"What are you so happy about," Kim probed? "Nothing, I just like seeing you happy." "That is THE corniest thing I've ever heard— and I loved it." Kim planted a light kiss on Ron's lips. Ron felt himself stir and kissed back with a desire.

"Grawpp!"

Ron stopped in his tracks and opened his eyes. Kim blushed and pulled away, grabbing Ron's hand as she did. "I'd better go. That was the cry to breakfast and if I don't get back there quick, mom and dad are going to find me missing." She kissed him on the cheek. "Get cleaned up and meet me at my house in 30 minutes. Ok?"

Kim climbed down from the tree house without another word. She winked up at Ron before turning and walking home. The rain had finally stopped, and the sun was beginning to shine through the clouds. Ron climbed down, and smiled at the sight of a beautiful spring morning and the red-haired girl's behind swaying as she walked away. Noticing his own excitement, Ron walked back to the house for a cold shower.

Kim quietly shut the door behind her. She took quick peeks into every room before moving on. She made her way up the stairs and went into the bathroom. She showered quickly and performed her morning rituals. She finished and went to her room. She quickly noticed that her bed was still perfect, so she quickly messed up her sheets and pillows and began changing. She glanced at the clock as she dressed. "7:30? Mom and dad should be up by now," she said softly to herself.

"Oh, we are," said a perturbed feminine voice. Kim jumped out of her skin and let out a small scream. "Mom? You scared me. I…." "Where have you been young lady," her mom interrupted, not hiding her anger? Kim finished putting on her shirt and weakly replied, "I was taking a shower."

"Before that!" Kim crumbled under the glare of her mom. "I was with Ron," she whispered, tears beginning to fill her eyes. _Don't take Ron away from me,_ she thought.

Mrs. Dr. Possible walked over to her daughter and hugged her, her anger subsiding. "So, what did you two do?" Kim, finding her voice, wiped her tears away and briefly described the night's activities. "That's it mom, I swear. We didn't do…." "I believe you Kimmi." "But what about dad?" "We'll let him stay in the dark. THIS time," Mrs. Dr. Possible threatened. "Thanks mom," Kim said, as she gave her a kiss. "Now come on down, breakfast is ready."

As Kim sat down at the kitchen table, Ron knocked and came in the kitchen door. "Morning Dr. P, Mrs. Dr. P, Kim." He sat down next to Kim and took her hand. They chatted as they ate. Both Drs. Possible were anxious to talk about Kim and Ron, but Kim made sure to change the subject whenever they tried. They had been going out for less than twelve hours. How were they supposed to answer questions if they didn't know the answers themselves yet?

"Um, question," Ron asked inquisitively, looking around at the house. "I thought we left the house in ruins last night, ya know the whole evil Diablos blowing things up?"

Kim gasped. "Oh my gawd, I hadn't even noticed," Kim said in disbelief. "If Ron has me this shaken up already, I'm going to have to practice at ignoring him during missions," Kim thought. "

Dr. Possible grinned. "Let's just say that the Diablos aren't the only things that have been modified by the Hephaestus project." "Right on Dr. P," Ron yelled.

Kim and Ron spent the rest of the morning up in Kim's room. Dr. Possible kept checking in on them every five minutes, but got tired by 10 a.m. and finally gave up. Kim sat in bed and played with the golden locks of the boy in her lap. They talked some, but mostly kept silent; both lost in their own thoughts.

"KP." "Yeah Ron." "Why haven't we done this in a while; ya know, just sitting around talking and stuff? We used to do it all the time in Middle School." Kim sighed. "Because we both got busy with High School and missions and…."

Beep Beep Be-Beep.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Kim flicked Ron on the forehead and reached for the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim! We've got big problems." Wade looked nervous, and that made Kim's weird-ar go off. "There's been a break-in at a factory outside Chicago. The bad guys have taken hostages and are threatening to kill them unless you show up."

"I'm, no, we're on it Wade," Kim said, correcting herself. She looked down at Ron, who let his smile grow as he heard Kim. _He understands, doesn't he,_ Kim pondered_? I want him by my side, equal. There's no way I'm going to let him play second banana to me anymore. He's always been there for me, and has helped me more than I've ever let on, or even realized._

"You're ride will be there in 20 minutes," Wade said, still looking nervous. "Thanks Wade," Kim said, pushing Wade out of her mind. "We've got work to do Ron." "Awww, man!" Ron got up and kissed Kim on the cheek. "I'll be back in ten KP." With that, Ron rushed out, on his way home to grab his mission clothes and Rufus.

_Wade's Room_

"You're a remarkable boy," said the stranger. Wade felt the gun leave his back. The man spoke again. "Give Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable all the information I have given you once they're on their way. Oh, and do beef up the security here. I got in way too easy." Wade heard the stranger walk out the room. He had never gotten a chance to see his face. The stranger's black, wide-brimmed hat and upturned collar on his trench coat had kept Wade from finding out the mysterious visitor's identity.

Wade reset the security measures after he saw the man walking away from his house. "How did he get through," Wade wondered? He thought about what just happened.

Wade had been in his room, working on the new battle suit. After Kim's road test, Wade wanted to incorporate all of the information he had gotten from the suit's internal logs. As he was working, the security system spontaneously shut down. Suddenly, the man in black had appeared behind him, holding a gun. He had wanted to send Kim out on a mission. He gave all of the information he wanted Wade to repeat to Kim, and threatened to "come back" if Wade let their encounter be known. The stranger had even arranged to "provide transportation" for Kim.

"I've got to get to the bottom of this," Wade thought, as he began doing what he did best.

_In a helicopter, flying toward Chicago_

"Mr. Stryker, the targets are on their way." The mysterious stranger was speaking on a cell phone, and if anyone could have seen his face, they would have seen a great big smile. "My men are ready Mr. Smith," came the answer from someone on the other end of the phone. "Good." With that, 'Mr. Smith' hung up his phone and pulled out a newspaper, whistling a very cheerful tune.


	3. Curiouser

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan-fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the characters listed herein. If you're reading this, you may have already won one million dollars. Please sign the dotted line to get your very own piece of Montana swampland. _

_Authors Note: I am actively working on this title. It started out as a one-shot, but after I finished I began formulating the rest of the plot. Please be patient; I write very, very slowly. Thanks to everyone who was read and reviewed, I really appreciate it. Keep R&R-ing._

**From This Day Forth**

_Chapter 3: Curiouser. . ._

_In a helicopter over Iowa_

Kim looked up at Ron. He and Rufus were chatting about something she could care less about, so she resigned herself to watching Ron. She leaned up against the side of the helicopter and watched every part of him. How his chest moved as he breathed. How his eyes sparkled in the light. How his hands went every which-way as he talked. How his smile grew every time he glanced over at her.

Kim smiled as she felt the warmth inside her. She was the happiest girl in the world. She had been thinking about all of the times Ron and she had been together, the good and the bad, about Josh and Eric, and about her life. The one thing she knew was that she was the happiest she had ever been. Ron was the one for her. She knew it.

Beep Beep Be-Beep.

Kim came out of her haze and grabbed her Kimmunicator. "Go Wade," Kim said.

"I found some information on warehouse you might need," Wade said nervously. The pilot is going to drop you off on the roof, on the north side of the factory. The bad guys are expecting you to walk down the stairs from the roof. But a lot of the windows are broken in that area. You may be able to find a way in without tipping anyone of. You can drop down inside on a catwalk that surrounds the entire room. The hostages are being held in a center room that is only accessible from the ground floor. The bad guys should all be guarding the door."

Kim looked suspiciously at Wade. He never seemed worried or nervous about anything before. What was the deal now? "Are you sure you okay Wade," Kim quizzed?

"Oh yeah, Kim," Wade sputtered, as sweat beaded on his forehead. "I, uh, just ate something hot. I need a glass of water. Beep me if you need anything." Wade killed the connection.

"Okay, that was weird," Kim said. She put the down the Kimmunicator and turn her attention back to _her man_. She paused at that thought. Ron was her man, wasn't he? Well, her boy at least. She thought back to the incident with Yori. She had been jelling over Yori big time, not that she would ever admit that to Monique. For someone she had never even considered dating, she had wanted Ron all to herself. Her cheeks turned red as waves of embarrassment and guilt came upon her. Bonnie had cruelly joked that Ron was her slave. _Maybe she was right_…

"Yo KP, you still here," Ron asked concernedly?

Kim blinked her eyes as she came out of her thoughts. Ron was seriously throwing her off her game. She smiled weakly and replied, "Yeah, I was just thinking about how much of a distraction you are." Kim saw Ron's face fall. She smiled to herself and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "But you're MY distraction."

Ron smiled feebily. "You know KP, the reason I've always came on these missions is..." Kim placed a finger on Ron's lips. "Shush! If it weren't for you, there wouldn't be a TEAM Possible. We can always work together to be even better. So don't think for a second that you shouldn't be here by my side.

Ron smiled a breathed a sigh of relief. Kim understood him better than he did, and he was grateful. He wasn't sure he was going to be able tell Kim how he felt, but he didn't have to.

Feeling encouraged, Ron leaned forward and placed his lips on Kim's. Kim, startled at first by Ron's boldness, received his advances and kissed back.

"Miss Possible, we are nearing the warehouse." Kim pulled back from Ron, alarmed at the pilot's sudden announcement. Kim blushed and said apologetically, "Time to save the world."

Taking care to check their gear first, they secured their parachutes, opened the door and jumped from the helicopter.

"KP, I want to pull my chute," Ron yelled hysterically. "Not yet," Kim yelled back. A few seconds later as the warehouse suddenly loomed before them, Kim yelled at Ron to pull his parachute.

A minute later Kim landed safely on the roof of the warehouse. Ron, however, had been blown of course by a gust of wind. "Help KP," Ron exclaimed! Before Kim could do anything, another gust of wind blew Ron back on course. But Ron was traveling to low now. Kim held in a squeal as Ron raced toward the side of the building.

But he didn't careen into the building. Ron had just enough height so that only his legs smacked the wall of the warehouse. Ron somersaulted onto the roof, getting tangled up in his parachute.

Kim looked at Ron, and took a deep breath. She had always trusted Ron to not get in to too much trouble before, and she would have to continue that trust. It wasn't as though he meant more to her now, it was that she now realized just how much he did mean to her. Kim had meant every word she had spoken on the helicopter, but she did have to admit that she wondered why she put up with him and his antics. Kim looked over and saw Ron and Rufus finally freed themselves. Kim smiled at Ron. _Because I love him._ "Okay Ron, game time!"

Kim walked over to the side of the building and looked down. The window was broken out. She nodded at Ron, pulled out her hairdryer, and fired at a nearby pipe. The grappling hook secured itself to the pipe. Ron walked over and took hold of hairdryer with Kim. They jumped out and off the roof.

When the rope became taut, Kim and Ron swung back towards the building, through the open window, and onto the catwalk.

The hairdryer recoiled itself as the two looked around. The layout was exactly as Wade had described it. Kim and Ron jumped as a loud voice called from below.

"Hello Kim Possible. Welcome to your death."

They gazed down at the floor of the warehouse. Near one wall, the man who had spoken was standing next to a door.

Kim yelled at the strange man who was wearing a black cover operations outfit. "Who are you and where are the hostages."

"I am called Stryker, and I hope you won't be too disappointed, but I'm afraid there aren't any hostages." Kim and Ron glanced at each other. "Dude," Ron yelled, "then why did you want us?"

"Us, huh," Stryker smirked. Since when did you become Kim Possible? Or did she become Kim Stoppable?"

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, and then stared at their feet. Stryker laughed at their discomfort. "Ohhh, did I embarrass you? No matter. What I want with you is my own business. The only thing you should be concerned with is the fact that I have you right where I want you. Men, seize them."

Suddenly, two dozen soldiers dressed like Stryker appeared out of nowhere. Each carried a riffle in their hands. A few came running at them on the catwalk, guns drawn. Two of them fired at the teens. Kim grabbed a hold of Ron and jumped off the catwalk, firing the hairdryer. Rufus ran at one of the men and bit the nearest soldier. Howling in pain, the man grabbed Rufus and threw him against the wall.

On the warehouse floor, Kim kicked two men while Ron tried to show off his monkey-fu. "Halt," yelled Stryker. It was only then that the teen realized the truth.

They were surrounded. Every soldier had their guns trained on them. Kim could see the red points of light all over Ron's body. Kim stopped dead in her tracks, as did Ron.

"Grab him," ordered Stryker. Kim watched in horror as four men lowered their guns and went for Ron. They grabbed his arms and legs, picked him off the ground, and carried him through the small door below Stryker. A flood of emotion came over Kim as her blood ran ice cold. _I've failed you Ron,_ she thought miserably._ Great job Kim, you've let the most important person in your life get…_ She didn't dare continue that line of thought.

Suddenly, rough hands grasped at her limbs and Kim was lifted of the ground. Kim angrily screamed at Stryker, "Let him go. He isn't a threat to you. You have me, just let him GO!" Kim burst into tears as she finished her exclamation. Stryker chuckled. "Funny, that's the exact same thing I can hear the boy yelling." He removed a listening device from his ear and started playing with his ear. "And that brat has a higher voice than you." He replaced the device and smiled devilishly at Kim. "Don't worry, Miss Possible, you'll get to join him in as second. A minute later, Stryker pointed at the soldiers holding Kim, and they started off to the oh-so-special room Stryker had been guarding..

When she arrived in the mysterious room, she was surprised. The room was barely bigger than her bedroom. She saw Ron strapped to a large metal slab resting against the back wall with large leather straps. She saw an identical slab, presumable for her, and a chair. _What is going on here,_ Kim asked herself.

"Let her go!" Kim saw Ron struggling, desperately trying to break free. Despite the grim circumstance, Kim smiled to herself. Her man was trying his best to save her. She let a small sigh. Despite their situation, Kim found comfort in Ron's feeble attempts to save her. "Why didn't I noticed this before," she though glumly. Before she could think another thought, she involuntarily let out a large groan as the soldiers threw her against the empty slab. Two of the soldiers immediately pinned her down while the other two began to secure the straps around her body, arms, and legs. Kim struggled, and managed to kick one of the soldiers away.

Smack! Kim's face suddenly felt like it was on fire. One of the soldiers had backhanded her ferociously. _Ok. I won't try that again,_ Kim mentally noted. "Hey! Why I…" Ron struggled even more at the sight of Kim getting hurt. One of Ron's guards, tired of his mouth, punched him violently. Kim gasped at the sight of Ron's body flailing in response, the saliva flying out of his mouth, and then the stillness of his body as it came to rest on the slab. Kim let out a gasp. She suddenly felt the urge to cry, but held it back. It would be to their disadvantage to show weakness.

Ron groaned in his mind. The punch had really hurt. But for some reason he didn't care. For the first time ever, he knew he had to be strong, for Kim. The only reason he started coming on these missions was to be there for Kim, to keep her safe. Yet most of the time he ended up running around, fearing for his life. But this time was different- something had changed. As Ron saw Kim giving it her all and still losing, Ron saw a different side of Kim: a scared Kim. He saw it on her face briefly as they were carrying her into the room. His heart ached to see her like this.

And suddenly Ron came to a realization. He wasn't concerned about his own safety anymore. The only thing he could think of was saving Kim. He wiggled and struggled and yelled; everything he could think of to try and get free He became incensed when he saw that creep lash out at Kim. He doubled his efforts. He wanted to make that guy pay.

He didn't see the punch coming, and for a second he didn't even feel it. But reality caught up with him soon enough. He paused, not daring to move. The pain was almost unbearable, and Ron feared his ribs were cracked. Out of the corner of Ron saw Kim, and he decided he must be strong for her. He didn't doubt for a second she was worried about, he needed to calm her fears. He turned to the guy who had punched him and taunted, "That was a good try, but my grandma could do better." He stared at him with a smile, while grimacing inside. _Stupid! Why did I just mock him? Now he's going to pound me harder._

Sure enough, the soldier was in motion to punch Ron again. "STOP," yelled Stryker, as he came though the door. In one hand he had a black case, and in the other, a cage containing Rufus, who had tried to run away. Stryker placed the cage on the ground and kicked it against the wall. Rufus wailed as the cage smacked into the wall, coming to a stop. "Rufus," Ron cried out, disheartened that his pal had been caught and treated in such a manner. The little guy squeaked angrily, but looked no worse for the wear.

Stryker set his case on the empty chair and opened it up. He reached and pulled out a small glass bottle and a very large syringe. A wicked smile appeared across his face. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. Stryker took his time filling up the syringe. As soon as it was full, he began waving in front of Kim and Ron's faces. He walked over to Kim and pressed himself against her. "What a wonderful time we all shall have," he muttered into Kim's ear, while he used the needle to outline Kim's right breast. Kim closed her eyes, wishing he would stop.

Ron began struggling at the sight of his best friend being molested by this creep. "You leave my K . . ." THWAP. The soldier guarding Ron backhanded him, hard. "Shud up boy," the soldier spat. Stryker looked over at the soldier and frowned. "Delta, don't do that again," Stryker exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as a bored socialite.

Without warning, Stryker jabbed the needle with excessive force into Kim's stomach, causing her to scream out in fear and pain. He emptied half of the contents of the syringe into Kim before violently ripping it back out, causing Kim scream out again as she began to bleed. Ron turned white as ghost at the horrific sight in front of him. Stryker walked over to the cage containing Rufus, and jabbed the little guy with the needle, squirting a small amount of the mystery solution into him. Rufus squealed, and then became strangely silent. Stryker laughed as he made his way over to Ron.

"You know, chemical agent 42 has never been tested on anyone or anything before," Stryker mused. "The scientists that created this stuff were worried about 'instantaneous death' or something to that effect. Oh, well." He gazed over at Kim. Ron, unable to stop himself, followed Stryker's gaze. Kim had stopped screaming now. In fact, she wasn't moving at all. Ron glanced down at Rufus. The little guy was motionless as well. Ron's eyes watered as he looked back at Stryker, who was staring at him with amusement. "Your turn." Ron suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and before he could scream, everything was black.

Stryker laughed at the sight in front of him before sobering. "All right men, all according to the plan." The other soldiers released the bodies and laid them on the floor. They opened Rufus' cage and laid him next to Ron. The soldiers then went throughout the warehouse removing all signs that they had been there. They soon heard the sound of a helicopter landing on the roof. "Finish up and get on the helicopter," Stryker ordered his men. As his men were leaving, Stryker retrieved a knife from his belt and walked back to Kim.

_Ten minutes later_

Stryker looked down at his handiwork and smiled. Kim laid motionless on the ground. Her clothes were torn to shreds. He smiled as he saw red drips off blood flow in the spots he 'accidentally' stabbed her where he had started cutting away her clothes. He began chuckling as he wondered how she would respond when she realized what had happened to her.

Stryker pulled out a cloth and wiped the knife clean of fingerprints, and placed the knife in Ron's hand. _This should be interesting. Too bad I can't stay and watch._ He grabbed his case, and made his way to the helicopter. It was the same one that had dropped Kim and Ron off.

Once in flight, Stryker's cell phone rang. "Hello, Mr. Smith. The objective has been completed." "And what of the cameras," inquired Mr. Smith? "Sir, the video cameras are in place and operational." On the other end, Mr. Smith allowed himself a big smile. "Notify me as soon as they begin to wake up."


	4. and Curiouser

_Disclaimer: This is a work of not-for-profit fan-fiction. The appropriate parties own the rights to the characters listed herein. Void in Tennessee. This product is provided as-is. Not responsible for acts of God or stupidity. See our ad in Sunday's newspaper._

_Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will warn that this chapter could be very confusing. Please read to the end, it will make sense by then. I hope. :)_

**From This Day Forth**

_Chapter 4: . . .and Curiouser_

_In a Chicagoan warehouse, two hours later_

"Aahhgg!" A groggy Ron Stoppable tried to open his eyes. He winced as the bright light flooded his vision. He gave up for a moment and attempted to focus his mind. _Where am I? What was I doing? Where's Kim?_

His brain began hurting more than it ever had in math class trying to remember what was going on, so he quit. He vaguely remembered going on a mission with Kim. There were helicopters and scary toys and they played SOCOM 2. _Why can't I remember?_

Ron struggled to move around. His arms and legs felt like they were made of lead. Slowly, he began feeling sensations throughout his body. Mostly pain, but he could finally feel his back press against a cool, concrete floor. He also began to feel pressure in his left hand, like he was holding onto something.

Ron tried to open his eyes again. He succeeded and peered foggily at the ceiling. The word factory crossed his mind. Ron looked to his right. There was Rufus, shivering. Ron began moving, trying to help Rufus. As Ron brought his left hand up, he saw something shiny in his hand. After a moment, he realized that it was a knife— a blood-stained knife._ Why am I holding a knife?_ Ron, now shaking, looked over to his left.

There was Kim. After three years of high school and all of the bullying and humiliation that went with it; after all of the times Ron wished he were dead or someone else, nothing compared to this new pain. Ron felt like his entire heart and soul was ripped out from him.

Under normal circumstances, Ron may have tried to see Kim in something more revealing. But the sight in front of him turned his stomach. She was lying on her back. Her clothes, or the tiny strips of cloth they had become, covered only here and there, and were definitely not covering what they should have been. And the blood. Ron's eyes filled with tears as he stifled back sobs. It seemed like blood had come out of every part of her body.

Ron closed his eyes, unable to view the scene before him anymore. As Ron cried to himself, he noticed that her breathing was very shallow, and that every small breath she took sounded like her last. Ron prayed fervidly that Kim make it though this alive, all the while wondering how this had happened. Ron tried to focus his mind on the events that occurred before he passed out, but dread was consuming him.

Ron began weeping and wailing as he realized the evidence pointed to one thing._ I did it. I'm responsible. I stabbed her. And from the look of it, I raped her. I killed Kim Possible. My best friend. The love of my life. My girlfriend. My reason for living. Why? How? She had willingly spent the night in my arms. I have been the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. Why did I . . .? How could I have . . .? Nooooooo . . . . . ._

A bright flood of red light filled the room.

---Stop---

---Rewind---

---Play---

_In a Chicagoan warehouse, two hours before_

Stryker, with knife in hand, walked over to Kim. As he began to kneel over her, his cell phone rang. "Yes Mr. Smith," he answered. "Do not stab her this time Mr. Stryker," Mr. Smith instructed. "Do you mean," Stryker started. Mr. Smith laughed. "I do," he answered, and promptly hung up.

Stryker, now with a big smile on his face, began whistling as he went about his job.

_Two hours later_

"Aahhgg!" A groggy Ron Stoppable was trying to open his eyes. He winced as the bright light flooded his vision. He gave up for a moment and attempted to focus his mind. _Where am I? What was I doing? Where's Kim?_

His brain began hurting more than it ever had in math class trying to remember what was going on, so he quit. He vaguely remembered going on a mission with Kim. There were helicopters and scary toys and they played SOCOM 2. _Why can't I remember?_

Ron struggled to move around. His arms and legs felt like they were made of lead. Slowly, he began feeling sensations throughout his body. Mostly pain, but he could finally feel his back press against a cool, concrete floor. He also began to feel pressure in his left hand, like he was holding onto something.

Ron tried to open his eyes again. He succeeded and peered foggily at the ceiling. The word factory crossed his mind. Ron looked to his right. There was Rufus, shivering. Ron began moving, trying to help Rufus. As Ron brought his left hand up, he saw something shiny in his hand. After a moment, he realized that it was a knife. _Why am I holding a knife? _Ron, now shaking, looked over to his left.

There was Kim. Under normal circumstances, Ron may have tried to see Kim in something more revealing. But the sight in front of him turned his stomach. She was lying on her back. Her clothes, or the tiny strips of cloth they had become, covered only here and there, and were definitely not covering what they should have been. Ron's eyes began to water as he witnessed the state his girlfriend was in.

Ron closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the scene before him. As Ron thought, he noticed that her breathing was very shallow. Ron prayed fervidly that Kim would be okay, all the while wondering how this had happened. Ron tried to focus his mind on the events that occurred before he passed out, but dread was consuming him.

Ron began crying as he felt the knife in his hand grow heavy._ I did it. I'm responsible. I raped her. I raped Kim Possible. My best friend. The love of my life. My girlfriend. My reason for living. Why? She had willingly spent the night in my arms. She surely would have . . . Why would I?_

Kim groaned internally as she began waking up. It felt like her body was weighed down by a ton of bricks. Kim attempted to move, but her efforts were in vain. As she tried to think of a plan, she realized she was cold. She began to feel the cold floor as well as a cool breeze moving over. But it was weird, because it seemed to touch every part of her body._ Like I'm naked._

Kim calmed herself against fear as she tried to remember what happened. She remembered prom (and how wonderful it had been to be in Ron's arms)._ Is that it? Did I let Ron touch me and get to know me? Is that why I'm naked, because we..._ Sadness and fear swept over her. No, Ron wouldn't do that to me. And if it isn't Ron . . .

Kim slowly opened her eyes, in an attempt to calm her fears. Her vision was hazy, but she could make out the silhouette of Ron in front of her. _Ron's crying. And he's holding something in his hands._ As her vision grew, Kim recognized the item. And for the first time in her life, Kim began to feel real fear. Kim gave a silent gulp as she looked down at herself. She let out a gasp as she saw all the way to Florida. And there was Ron crying, with a knife in his hand.

Kim's mind drifted onto thoughts of Ron. On how upset Ron was when she literally threw twelve years of friendship to go after a synthodrone. On how his face lit up when she told him they were going to prom. On how eager and demanding, yet loving and warm, his kisses were. On when she first realized how deep his love and devotion was toward her. In every way, Ron was love incarnate to her.

But yet, here they were. Holding back her cries, Kim tested her voice. "Ron," she spoke meekly. Ron sat up and looked at her with his brown eyes that had turned grey and dull with anguish. "Why, Ron, why did you do it?" Unable to control herself any longer, Kim began to let out sobs of her own.

Ron, his mind a muddle of muckery, said the first thing on it. "Honestly, KP, I don't even remember doing it." Ron gave an ironic laugh that caused Kim to wail with pain. Realizing he has said something wrong, Ron placed his hand on Kim's knee.

"Get away from ME," Kim shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Why? Why did you do it? If you had wanted it so bad, I would have given it to you. But you had to be a bastard."

Ron's heart broke. Losing all sense of awareness, Ron began screaming back. "I didn't do it. I just couldn't have. I love you too much. Oh, God, why did this happen? What's wrong with me? KP, you have to forgive me."

Kim, in a whisper no louder than a church mouse, said, "Go away. I never want to see you again."

With those words, Ron's heart broke. A bright flood of red light filled the room.

---Stop---

---Rewind---

---Play---

_In a Chicagoan warehouse, two hours before_

Stryker, with knife in hand, walked over to Kim. As he began to kneel over her, his cell phone rang. "Yes Mr. Smith," he answered. "Mr. Stryker, do not stab her and do not get carried away," Mr. Smith instructed. "Leave some room for doubt." Mr. Smith hung up. Stryker stared at his phone.

Stryker, with a smile forming on his face, began whistling as he went about his job.

_Two hours later_

"Aahhgg!" A groggy Ron Stoppable was trying to open his eyes. He winced as the bright light flooded his vision. He gave up for a moment and attempted to focus his mind. _Where am I? What was I doing? Where's Kim?_

His brain began hurting more than it ever had in math class trying to remember what was going on, so he quit. He vaguely remembered going on a mission with Kim. There were helicopters and scary toys and they played SOCOM 2. Why can't I remember?

Ron struggled to move around. His arms and legs felt like they were made of lead. Slowly, he began feeling sensations throughout his body. Mostly pain, but he could finally feel his back press against a cool, concrete floor. He also began to feel pressure in his left hand, like he was holding onto something.

Ron tried to open his eyes again. He succeeded and peered foggily at the ceiling. The word factory crossed his mind. Ron looked to his right. There was Rufus, shivering. Ron began moving, trying to help Rufus. As Ron brought his left hand up, he saw something shiny in his hand. After a moment, he realized that it was a knife. _Why am I holding a knife? _Ron, now shaking, looked over to his left.

There was Kim. _And she's been attacked._ Her mission shirt had been slashed open, revealing her black bra. There was a tiny spot of dried blood on her stomach. Ron stared at her stomach, lost in a trance. Something about that made his head hurt, like it did on his last English test. Ron forgot all about the knife in his hand.

He tried to remember where he was and what he was doing. He remembered the Diablos, Drakken, and Eric. He remembered the prom, and last night, and even spending the morning on Kim's bed. But none of those events explained why he was lying on a cement floor in some factory. Nor why Kim was attacked.

Kim groaned internally as she began waking up. It felt like her body was weighed down by a ton of bricks. Kim attempted to move, but her efforts were in vain. As she tried to think of a plan, she wondered why her stomach was cold. She remembered being so warm in Ron's embrace that this coldness bothered her greatly.

Kim struggled to get up, but she felt like she weighed more than DNAmy, post gorillafication. She then tried opening her eyes.

Kim's vision was hazy, but she could make out the silhouette of Ron in front of her. As her vision grew, Kim realized that Ron had a knife in his hand. Kim gave a silent gulp as she looked down at herself. She let out a gasp as she saw the front of her shirt torn open.

Kim's mind drifted onto thoughts of Ron. On how upset Ron was when she literally threw twelve years of friendship to go after a synthodrone. On how his face lit up when she told him they were going to prom. On how eager and demanding, yet loving and warm, his kisses were. On when she first realized how deep his love and devotion was toward her. In every way, Ron was love incarnate to her.

But yet, here they were. Keeping here voice steady, Kim spoke Ron's name out loud. Ron opened his eyes and looked at Kim. "Kim," Ron yelled with relief, "You're okay!" "Ron," Kim yelled angrily, "What's going on? Why am I lying on the floor half-naked and why are you holding that knife!"

Ron gaped at Kim as he realized what she was insinuating. "KP, I can't remember anything that happened. The last thing I remember is you and I sitting in your bed. I have no clue why we're lying on this floor, or why you're naked, or why I have this knife in my hand. I think it has something to do with that blood on your stomach."

Kim looked down at her self again. There was a small wound that looked an awful lot like a . . . needle puncture? When did that happen? Suddenly, the memory of Stryker rubbing up against her and then stabbing her flooded her mind.

"Oh! I remember now. The helicopter ride, Stryker, the injection." Upon hearing these words, Ron's mind freed the knowledge of the past few hours. "Oh, yeah. Wait. Didn't Stryker say that the goop he shot us with was supposed to kill us?" "Something must be wrong with it," Kim answered thoughtfully. "Or maybe he's playing a game with us."

_Somewhere in Montana_

Stryker walked through the compound doors. The metal doors slammed close after him. He made his way down the main corridor to the end, where ornate wooden doors blocked his path. After waiting a moment in front of watchful security cameras, the doors swung open and admitted Stryker into Mr. Smith's office.

Mr. Smith sat at his desk, typing away at his computer. As Stryker approached, Mr. Smith looked up and smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Stryker, we have succeeded in step one." Mr. Smith held out a piece of paper. Stryker took it and smiled as he read. It was the mission objectives, but it had been updated twice. It included the results of the previous attempts. "So, Stoppable altered the time line twice so that his beloved Kim would be safe." Mr. Smith answered, "So it would seem."

Stryker then asked, "What of the search for the Tempus Simia?" "We have found it." Mr. Smith gave a pause. "Or, I should say we have found HIM." Stryker looked puzzled. Mr. Smith answered his unspoken questions. "It seems that Ron Stoppable has had previous contact with the Tempus Simia. He perhaps even destroyed it. Or someone else may have destroyed it. What matters is that those possessing the Mystical Monkey Powers have gained the Simia's powers over time."

Mr. Smith then addressed Stryker as a general would his soldiers. "Mr. Stryker, I wish for you to gather up Lord Monty Fiske. Approach him with a business proposition, and force him to take the deal if he resists. I'm finalizing the preparations for bringing in Ronald Stoppable. Oh, and tell Cypher to give the little computer boy a present. I have a feeling he might be in a talkative mood."

_Middleton Hospital_

It had been at least two hours before Kim and Ron had regained their motor skills. Rufus had awakened and recovered before them and was able to contact Wade and get them a ride. Wade seemed on the verge of tears when he learned what happened, but the transmission strangely cut out at the end of the conversation.

Kim's mom insisted on getting the two heroes examined for whatever toxin they were injected with, but the doctors failed to find anything out of the ordinary, with the exception of the puncture wounds on their abdomens.

_Sunday evening, Possible residence_

By the time the doctors had finished examining them, it was 3 a.m. Mrs. Possible offered to let Ron sleep on Kim's floor so they could get their sleep. After getting up late (and receiving glares from Mr. Possible), Kim and Ron spent the day hanging out. As Kim's very strange boyfriend finished off the last of the pizza with her brothers, Kim smiled to herself. _I can't believe how – normal – this is. I guess that's the best part of dating your best friend. You're already past the awkward parts._ Then Kim thought about school tomorrow. _I really hope Ron keeps his ego in check, 'cuz I really don't need to deal with both Bonnie and Ron._

Kim and Ron finished their evening with a movie before James sternly ordered Ron to go home. Kim and Ron stood on the front porch for a moment. "Ron, tomorrow at school, do you think that you could keep your self under control." "What do ya mean, KP?" "Well, whenever something awesome happens to you, you sort of – get a big head."

"Well, why don't I want to announce it to the entire world that I have the best girlfriend in the world," Ron said in his usual goofy manner? "Because I'm asking you not to, Ron," said Kim a sincere and loving voice. That stopped Ron in his victory celebration. "Alright, KP. If you want humble, I'm your man." Kim smiled and gave Ron a deep kiss.

"Booyah," Ron said softly.

* * *

BONUS SECTION entitled What Just Happened.

This is for anyone who just got royally confused at this chapter. Future chapters will explain what happened, but those chapters might be months away, so here's this little section for those who would like an explanation now.

First, we have three DIFFERENT scenes in the warehouse. At first glance it may look like I accidentally hit the copy button too many times, but each section is different for a reason. At the end of chapter three, Stryker completes his objective, which was to injure, maim, and utterly destroy Kim, while framing Ron for the job. His purpose wasn't necessarily to kill her, just to test how far Ron could be pushed to the limits before breaking.

The flash of red light at the end of the first two sequences is Ron desperately using the Tempus Simia's powers to save his beloved Kim. He does not know he has the power, nor does he know what he's doing, but in his heart he knows that Kim has been hurt beyond all repair, and somehow he has to save her.

The time warp effect goes back to the last time Kim was safe, which was right before Stryker began to slash her. He had threatened that the chemical agent he injected the three with would kill them, but that was just a ruse. It played merry hob with their memories and their muscles, but nothing more.

So, Stryker nearly kills Kim, and the thought of losing Kim sets off Ron. Time rewinds to the last point in time she was safe. And here we start round two.

How Mr. Smith knows what he knows will be answered later. But not now.

But, he does somehow know that Stryker did too much. So he instructs him not to stab her. Instead of death, now he's setting up Ron for rape. Now the scene plays out different. Kim isn't on the verge of death, so she wakes up and finds herself nearly naked. Remember the chemical agent they were injected with. Normally, I believe she would have seen thought the façade, but her mind is slower than molasses, and both she and Ron have to accept what they see at face value. Thus Kim thinks he raped her. Again, the chemical agent slows down muscle response as well as nerve feelings. So she wouldn't be able to feel her lower body to know that nothing happened. Also, I didn't define this very well in my story, but Kim and Ron are lying on the ground the entire time through all three scenes. They have limited head and arm movements, but neither has regained any other motor skills yet

The reason why I believe that Ron rewound time again is for the simple fact that he thinks he hurt Kim beyond all repair, and that he's truly lost her. Throughout the series, Ron was always in danger of losing Kim as a girlfriend, but even with all of his antics, he was never in danger of losing her as a friend, even during STD.

So, Ron rewinds for take number three. This time, despite the knife and the cut open shirt, neither Kim nor Ron is emotionally vexed. Since they aren't on emotional overload, they have more time to be able to think out what has occurred. As a result, they have time to break through the chemicals blocking their memories and remember the mission. Thus, Ron still has his Kim, and there is no longer a need for a time warp.

Remember though, that all of this has taken place in less than a day after prom. By my timeline, assuming Prom was a Friday night, because I want it to be, they would have been contacted by Wade around 11 am , kidnapped about four hours later, Rufus would have contacted around 6, they would have been back in Middleton around 10 or 11 at night, and then released 3 am Sunday morning. I write this because at least one reader wondered why Wade sold them out. Simply put, he's an 11 year-old boy who just had a gun pushed up the backside of his skull. He contacts Kim in the helicopter on their way there and then Rufus gets a hold of him later. The memory of that gun is still very real in his mind. I do believe that Wade would have told them when Rufus called, but unfortunately the connection was lost. (Hint Hint)

I hope this helps some. I know there are still more questions that need answered, but I have to leave something to write about.

Peace and Love.


End file.
